1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rotary engine, and more particularly, to a structure for preventing oil leakage in a rotary engine of the type comprising a rotor adapted to rotate eccentrically within a casing made of at least two side housings and a center housing positioned therebetween wherein the gas and oil tightness between the side wall of the rotor and the side housing is maintained by an oil seal ring mounted in an annular oil seal groove formed in the side wall of the rotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of rotary engines of the aforementioned type, various improvements regarding its oil seal structure have been proposed in order to improve the gas and oil tightness at the oil seal portion composed of the annular oil seal groove and the oil seal ring. However, despite such improvements regarding the oil seal means, a considerable amount of lubricating oil leaks out through the oil seal means radially outwardly of the rotor causing the drawback that the rotary engine consumes a considerably larger amount of lubricating oil as compared with the conventional internal combustion engine of the reciprocating type.